icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby Rose
Abby is a recurring Character in the Days Series. Personality Abby, has a smart and kind demeanor but she can get carried away with her affection for Mechanical things or her obsession with spell casting. She tends to always want to be around her family. and be needed. Her strong love for her Sister Yui is what made her develop over the course of the series because she became a stronger mother figure for many of the characters. However this side of her is a facade deep down she is Cruel, Angry, Evil, and Manipulative. She may even be Psychopathic, Because of her childhood. After the Days Movie: Solar Relapse of Time. She loses her memory and the anger she usually had deep down faded away with it. She thus became a caring mother and loving wife. Bio Abby, is a 22-Year old Anthropomorphic Pink Hedgehog with Apricot arms and Blue eyes She is known as the Witch of Fortunes. and like her other sisters She lived in the Witch village which was in a secluded part of Mobius. She eventually was proclaimed Queen of Mercia. another country on Mobius. but was kicked out after the people found out she was a Witch. She then took her daughter Amy on the run. Until she made it to the Witch Village. Eventually she begins living with Yui and her nephew Ice. Attire * Her Attire from Arc Days till the Days Movie. Comprised of a Black dress with white trimming, a Black headband. and Black boots with white stripes as well as Dark Gray Gloves. * Her Official Attire begginning from Magic Days: Summer and onward comprises of a Black shirt with White trimming, a Black Headband, Dark Navy Jeans, and Black boots with White stripes as well as Dark Gray Gloves. Arc Days Abby is first seen in Episode 0 "That day..." Where she is seen talking to Yui about an upcoming buiseness trip. She then returns in Episode 5 "True feelings" asking Amy and Ice about how they were. she is then seen at the Christmas party spending time with Vanilla, Emerl, and Inspector AR-C in the kitchen. Her next appearance, was in "Epilogue" where she buys new clothes for Ice. Beach Days Abby is seen in Episode 1 "Oy Matie" telling Ice and Amy they're going on vacation it is later found out that she May have a Robot Fetish . Because Ice pulled a prank on her. It is revealed by Abby, Vanilla, and Gala-na along with Yui are witches. In Episode 2 "Friendly Rivalry" where she, Vanilla and Gala-na are catching up on old times. and then in Episode 3 "Vacation Flies by." She, Vanilla, and the kids bid farewell to Gala-na before returning back home. She then tells Ice that he has to get back to his adult body so he can get go to school. She is later seen having sex with a Kid Ice by Amy. Magic Days Abby is seen in Episode 1 "Spell gone wrong" where she tells Ice and Amy that Cream, Strike, and Marine will be staying over. she then sends Ice to the store, while she and Amy go into the Attic to practice a spell. She later calls Ice on the phone and tells him to get take out chinese. later that night she tells Amy who is actually Aly.and Ice that she is going to help Vanilla with House Renovations. Her next appearance is in Episode 3 "Realization Part 1" Where she is on the phone with Amy telling her that she is coming home. Her next Appearance is in Episode 4 "Realization part 2" where she comes home and complains about no one being.home she is also seen with Amy and Aly welcoming home Ice. after a brief explanation about Ice's break up. with Yumi. she says that she'll do anything to help but Ice's reassures her that everything is fine. Days Shorts She appears in "why moms don't go to the beach" discussing with Vanilla and Gala-na about going to the beach in bathing suits. It is then interpreted that she is being groped by Ice. She then is seen in the Short "Happy B-Day" wishing Strike in a Happy B-day. Sérénade de la sorcière lune She tells, Gala-Na and Vanilla. about Her Mission she went on with Yui. Friends * Yui Murakami * Vanilla the Rabbit * Nectar Cat * Gala-na * Inspector AR-C Family * Amy Rose (Daughter) * Aly Rose (Daughter) * Yui Murakami (Sister-Deceased) * Ice the Porcupine (Nephew) * Vanilla the Rabbit (Sister) * Cream the Rabbit (Niece) * Strike the Bear (Nephew) * Gala-na (Sister) * Tikal the Echidna (Niece) * Julie-su Echidna (Niece) * Nectar Cat (Sister) * Honey the Cat (Niece)